New school again!
by zoesouzaxoxo
Summary: derek simon and tori are all siblings going in to a new school that chloe goes too! I suck at summaries btw this is my first fanfic that I am showing people so please dont be to harsh please! rated for language and other stuff... and my spelling and grammer aren't the best so sorry...
1. Chapter 1

new school

**dereks pov**

I groaned as my alarm clock went off but i pushed my self up. I herd tori scream from the other room "derek turn that fucking alarm clock off some of us are still trying to get a little shut eye" i herd simon yell "shut up tori" i rolled my eyes typical morning i went for the shower when the hot water hit me i let the thoughts run through my head. A new school, knowing simon he would havea new girlfriend by the end of the day, and tori will have pissed off a record number of people off, but whatever dad said that this school has a huge library where i'll be spending most of my time. I got out when the water turned slightly cold i snickered to myself tori will throw a fit. I went over to my dresser to put on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt but when i opened it i couldn't find any clothes but the new tight t-shirt showing off my abs that dad bought me. I growled where are my clothes? Open the next drawer to get my sweats but only found dark jeans i let out another growl i stormed in to dads room to find in vacant and a note on the perfectly made bed it said:

good morning im sorry that im not here for school but work calls so i left panckakes and bacon in the fridge and derek your clothes won't be here for a week some of our stuff is a little delayed anyway i hope you have a good day- love dad

I groaned sireously god I hate moveing companies how hard is it to move stuff like come on thats your job. I stormed out of the room as I rumanged through boxes, I finally found the plates and cutlery in a box labeled: laundry supplies, God probably tori. I took out my extra lardge helping of bacon and pancakes and was about to heat it up when i realized i have no clue where the microwave is! I sighed to day was going to be one of those days. I ate mine cold then i realized im still hungry, and im not aloud to touch there food. Being a werewolf I need to eat or i will kill who ever pisses me off. So i took out some eggs and started to scramble them in a frying pan over the small stove.

I was just putting them on a plate when a very sleepy simon and tori were bickering about what the school would be like. Simon turned my way "aha i thought i smelled eggs," he said in a happy tone i growled simons face fell, tori snickered and opened the fridge takeing out her bacon and pancakes she looked around before saying "where the hell is the microwave!" "delayed along with my good clothes" i grumbled, "but i don't want cold food" simon moaned as he toook out his food, "here," tori said giveing a evil smile as she threw a burning hot energy ball at simon food. Simon yelped as his food burned up "your dead" he shrieked as he chased the smug witch of a sister this went on for a little before tori looked me over laughing. Simon looked confused before loooking me over to then he joined in "just great" i mumbled as i grabbed my eggs and fled the seen i found a hoodie pulled in on then went to brush my teeth when i finished it was almost 7:00.

I sighed as i decided to take a walk since i still had a bit of time the neighbourhood seemed nice enough. At the end of the block there was a huge gleaming mansion i picked up a soft song that i could hear coming out of a window, i stifened to here the lyrics i think the song was lights I think thatwas the name of the song but i wasn'tsure I then turned around walking back slowly not wanting to get back to the mad house i opened the door to almost being hit my a energy ball coming from tori. As she flew back with a knock back spell curtucee of simon i growled there heads snapped to me. Tori rolled her eyes while simon shrugged "I can't go anywhere whithout you guys blowing something up" tori shrugged before flounceing off.

"Ready for school" simon asked i shrugged, "ready as always" I muttered "I hope theres lots of hot girls" simon said showing his famous grin I rolled my eyes, "well we better get going in less you want to be late" i said, "tori are you ready for school school" I called tori casually came down with a new light sweater, a mini skirt, a tank top, flats, and a nice shoulder bag. "yea" she said sounding a little irratated," time to go," "fine" she grumbled we got in to my car as we drove tori asked if she could be droppped of in advance so she din't need to be seen with us simon laughed while i grumbled, "sorry your not worth that much trouble," tori glared and sat back in silence we finally arrived as i steppped out of the car i got weird looks but ignored them.

All the girls turned to simon he gave his usual flirtatious smile. Tori got some looks to great a drama schoool i thought as i stormed to my first class i had english first with simon. So thats where I headed i got just as soon as the bell rang. Kids flooded in, there was one girl who went to the back she kept her hood up and her face down she looked up pulling her hood down. My nearly stopped she looked like a angel her strawberry blond hair fell in perfect curls, her cheeks were a delicate pink, her eyes were sky blue, she was wearing a leather jacket, with a light pink tank top, dark skinny jeans showing off her prefect ass and leather boots i tryed to cover my suprize she took a seat.

Simon walked in and immetidetly noticed her too. He went to sit beside her i muffled a growl, "hi is this seat taken" he said in a flirtatious tone. She looked up and replied, "Sorry im not in to players but considering my friends late you can sit if you want to but you would have a better chance sitting with your not so secret admiers," i smirked no girl had ever shot simon down this bad. I could tell he was not giveing up that easy he was about to sit down when a tall musculer brown haired guy came in looking angry when he saw the girl his face softened. I tryed to figure out if the were together, "hey chlo" he said with a smile as he smiled he took one look at simon before sayng, "I think your in my seat," simon replied back, "she said i could sit so im sitting" he turned to her she sighed, "well your late" he whined, "but chloe" she raised a eyebrow, "nope no more sitting beside me when your late" she said with a smirk he growled then stormed off she laughed to herself simon looked at her confused and said, "is that your boyfriend?"

She laughed the guy who talked to her looked up with a confused expression, "he thinks were together" he burst out laughing and they were clutching there sides, "no way hes my bfffe" she said with a laugh what simon looked confused, "best friend for fucking eternity" he cheered she smiled then the teacher walked in she looked old yet kind. She noticed us and giving a small nod, she said, "class these are new students derek souza and simon bae" she gestured to us, then contiued to speak, "would you to like to say something about yourself?" she asked simon grinned and said, "I'm simon and I like art and derek is my adopted brother." I just gave a small nod before resumeing my gaze on the angel named chloe.

**An: please read and reveiw this is my first fanfic... so yep please tell me what you think ps: i know the spelling and grammer suck but yep i normally DON'T show people my work so this is all new! **


	2. Chapter 2

An: ok I know I have not updated yet and so I'm sorry about that but my laptop is probably the worst you can get so yep I'm having troubles updating but I have about six chapters done and I will attempt to get my laptop fixed thank you for the fabulous reviews I honestly didn't think anyone would like it!

Ps. You were probably thinking or hoping that this was a chapter I know I'm always bummed out when that happens so sorry love ya guys

Zoe Souza


	3. Chapter 3

Derek Pov

The next class seemed to go on forever, But finally lunch arrived I decided to try to make my way down to the cafeteria. I was rounding the corner when I ran right into Chloe, She fell backwards just as she was about to hit the ground I caught her. I was prepared to be chewed out for running into her but instead she smiled and whispered, "thank you"" Y-Yeah you're um welcome" What is happening to me? Did I seriously just stutter wow I Derek Souza stuttered. She smiled and replied, "Are you looking for the cafeteria?" I managed to nod while she walked me there. "Ok well I better go," she said while turning to leave. "Why?" I choked out. "I'm not really that hungry but I'll grab an apple but, I'm heading to the library" trying to come up with plan to make her stay I said, "um I love books could you show me where the library is?" Dam it I sound desperate. She gave a small smile and muttered, "I thought you were hungry?" "Nah I'm not hungry" she rolled her eyes and said, "I can hear your stomach grumbling from here" there was Amusement laced in to her voice. I blushed wait I Derek freaking Souza blushed. She smirked, "Well I want cake let's go before all the chocolate is gone." She said grabbing my hand and running in to the cafeteria I smiled to myself I liked this girl. When we got there tori was sitting with a bunch of other girls, And Simon was literally being flocked by girls and everyone was practically shouting, I winced at the noise she laughed, "to loud huh." She said it was more of a statement then a question I smiled at the sound of her voice against the others. Then a tall blond boy I growled as instinct she spun on him" Liam..." She said with venom in her voice making me rejoice on the inside. ," but babe" he said with a cocky smile." I told you never going to happen" she said glaring at him he pouted, "come on babe I already dated all the sluts and none are as beautiful as you" he said " not a chance" she said then he looked at me realizing that I was here, " sorry she's taken" he said with a hint of humour in his voice. I growled realizing what I smelled werewolf...


End file.
